


Quietude

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has a lot of sleepless nights.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Sherlock (BBC), any, silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietude

When John’s asleep, and (for once) the baby is too, Mary listens carefully.

Traffic, muted by the distance from the road. Birds. Crickets.

Nothing else.

She tells herself that she sits all night alone at the kitchen table, listening to the sounds in the distance, to assure her family’s security, to help herself feel safe.

She is listening for threats, for beasts from her past, for crisis and danger and anything else that might be an enemy to her new life. 

She tells herself that she is listening in fear.

She wants, desperately, to believe she’s not listening in hope.


End file.
